New Love
by Kayla Crystal
Summary: Maya Matlin is a band geek. Campbell Saunders is a hockey player. Can they hit it off based on their differences?
1. Meeting You

Maya's Pov

As I was walking into class, I saw one of the new Ice Hounds. I couldn't help but think that he was cute with his brown shaggy hair and brown puppy dog eyes. When the bell rang , I quickly sat in my seat.

The teacher started the French lesson and I absolutely didn't understand any word she was saying. When she gave us work, I groaned and when I tried to start it, my eyes kept wandering around the room. My eyes fell on his. He smiled and then my face turned into a tomato so I actually went to do my work so no one would look at my red face.

When the bell rang, I packed up my stuff and put into my backpack and when I almost started to walk back to my locker, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw the cute hockey kid. He asked," Hey could you help me find Room 101?'

I answered," Down the hallway, take a left and it's the second door on your right."

A few seconds passed when he finally announced," Thanks and by the way my name is Campbell Saunders, but you can call me Cam."

"My name is Maya Matlin. Nice to meet you."

We shook hands and he walked away. When he reached the door, he smiled at me and waved, and I couldn't help but blush. Is it too early to think about our honeymoon?


	2. Lunch

Cam's Pov

I couldn't help but think of Maya ever since we met. How her beautiful blonde hair went down her shoulder and how her glasses perfectly suited her ocean blue eyes. Great we had a 2 minute conversation and I already was obsessing over her.

When lunch came, I went to sit down with my team. I didn't really feel comfortable around them especially when they are talking about hooking up with some puck bunny. When they were conversing, I kinda blanked out until I saw her. She was talking with some of her friends and when she saw me she smiled.

Maya's Pov

While Tori and Tristan were discussing about fashion, I just kept nodding my head and eating my lunch. Fashion wasn't really my thing.

I caught Cam looking at me so I just smiled at him. Dang it why does have to be so cute? Tori and Tristan saw me smiling at him and their mouths just dropped. Tori said," Oooh does someone have an eye on a certain hockey player?"

"I don't know maybe. We just met so you can't expect me to have feelings for him already and even if I did have feelings for him, it wouldn't even happen. He's a hockey player and I'm a band geek. We just wouldn't connect."

Tristan said," Maya, haven't you heard the saying that says opposites attract. Don't be so skeptical. You guys would make a cute couple." I felt a blush creeping on my face.

"Fine I do kinda like him. But he can have any girl he wants. Why would he want to choose me?'

Tori explained," Because you guys have a spark. Don't deny it Maya."

"Whatever. I am gonna leave before you guys make any other assumptions about my love life which I don't have."

I threw away my lunch tray in the trash can when he suddenly came over with his lunch. Oh yippee. I can just see Tori and Tristan staring at us already. Cam announced," Hey."

I said," Hey Cam."

He asked," Do you have a facerange?"

I answered," Yeah why?"

"I don't know. You just seem like a really nice person to chat with and be friends with." Great I have barely talked to him and this is the second time he's made my face turn into a tomato.

I didn't say anything for a while so he finally said," How about we chat tonight?'

"Yeah ok." Tori and Tristan are probably thinking that he asked me out or something and is gonna bother me about it. I really doubt that he will ask me out anytime soon. We have had two conversations, and he's really cute, but I don't think he would like dorky me.

He said," Well I have to get back to the hockey team. I'll see ya later." I nodded and he smiled and went back to his table.

Cam's Pov

I walked away with a smile on my face. But why did I have to be so stupid. You seem like a really nice person to chat with and be friends with. I already seem like a stalker. When I finally sat down, Dallas announced," Oooh looks like Rookie has a girlfriend."

"Maya's not my girlfriend." I wish she was though.

"Yeah right. As long as Chicken Cutlet doesn't distract you from hockey, I'm fine with it. When are you guys gonna hook up?" Did he just say Chicken Cutlet and asked when I would hook up with her?

"Dallas, she's not my girl-you know what nevermind." I got up from my seat and walked to my locker. I wish there was anything I could do to make them stop bugging about Maya and me. Maybe they would stop if I actually dated her. I just smiled at the thought while I headed to my next class when the bell rang.

This chapter is way longer than the first one. I felt like I owed you since the first one was so short. Please go easy on me. This is my first fanfic ever.


	3. Did he really just say that?

I hope you guys like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. I hope you guys aren't mad me for not updating for so long. I have had a LOT of homework! Anyways, enjoy!

Maya's Pov

I was doing my homework when a Ding came from my computer. It read, "Facerange Request from Campbell Saunders Accept?" I quickly clicked on the accept button and went back to do my homework.

The computer dinged again, but this time there was a message from Cam. It read, "Hey Maya. What's up?"

I typed in, "Nothing much just doing my homework. Hbu?"

"Just listening to music and chatting with you."

I finished all the questions from my math homework and then moved on to Language Arts. I responded, " Too much homework! When will it ever end?"

"I know how you feel, but sophomores get way more homework than freshmen do."

I totally didn't know he was a sophomore. How could've I been so stupid? He had a number 10 patched on his Ice Hound jacket. I answered, "You're totally right. I am just glad I don't have to do much homework as sophomores until next school year."

"Ha ha ha. So funny."

Our conversation continued for a few more hours until he had to eat dinner. That was one of the most interesting conversations I've had with a boy.

Two weeks later….

Cam's Pov

Maya and I have been talking every day on Facerange talking about our day and our likes and dislikes. We've become really good friends. Sometimes I would eat lunch with her and her friends, and sometimes we would pass notes or talk to each other in class. I still haven't asked her out yet though. I don't want to be stuck in the friend zone. When will I finally get some guts?

I walked to school and saw her blonde hair. I ran over to her and said, "Hey Maya."

"Oh, hey Cam."

This is the time I had to do it. I had to ask her out without chickening out. I've tried to ask her out many times before, but I always put it off. I need to ask her out now before I freeze. I gulped and was speechless. Maya's face went from happy to worried. She asked, "Are you okay?"

I answered, "Yeah, I just need to ask you an important question."

Maya's Pov

What did he have to ask me? Does he not want to be my friend anymore or something? I was becoming worried. I responded with, "Yeah sure anything. What is it?"

He said, "Do you maybe-I don't know- want to go out sometime?" Oh my gosh! Campbell Saunders just asked me out. The Campbell Saunders asked me out! What should I say back to him? A few seconds passed and he stuttered, "Unless you –don't want to. I will- underst-and."

I said, "No, I want to. I would love to go out with you."

"Oh ok. I thought for a second you would say no. How about tonight at the movies?"

Was this actually happening? Do I need to pinch myself? I responded, "Yeah sure. That would be great."

He smiled and announced, "Well, I'll see you tonight." I nodded and he walked away. Oh great another blush was already creeping my face. Maybe people should call me Tomato Face from now on.

I didn't realize that Tori and Tristan were watching until they came up to me squealing. Tristan shrieked, "OMG! Maya! Cam just asked you out!"

Tori said, "We have to get you ready for your date tonight! You have to meet us at the Degrassi steps after school. Ok?" I just nodded and went into the school.

I grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed to French class. I was one of the first ones there, so I just sat at my desk tapping my fingers. I didn't notice that 5 minutes passed until he walked by me. He smiled and went to his seat in the back. During the whole class, we just smiled and stared at each other the whole time, not really paying any attention to what the teacher was saying.

After school…

I went to my locker and grabbed my backpack and headed out the Degrassi doors. I sat on the steps waiting for Tori and Tristan. When they finally came, Tori pulled towards a corner and squealed, "Ok makeover time! Let's head to your house!"

Tristan was doing my makeup while Tori was curling my hair. Tristan announced, "Ok done! Now we just need to find the perfect outfit."

Tori and Tristan went through my closet looking through skirts, pants, and shirts. Tori said, "Found it! Maya put this on."

I went to the bathroom and put the pink sparkly shirt and skinny jeans on and came out twirling. I asked, "Well?"

"OMG Maya! It's perfect! You are definitely ready for your date! He won't be able to take his hands off of you," Tristan shrieked.

Cam's Pov

I couldn't wait for my date with Maya. I tried my best on looking nice. I put on a button up shirt and combed my messy hair. I looked in the mirror once again, grabbed my Ice Hounds jacket, and headed out the door.


	4. The Perfect Date

Ok I worked really hard on coming up with this so I hope you guys like this.

Maya's Pov

When the doorbell rang, I opened the door and saw Cam. He looked adorable with his shirt and perfectly messy hair.

Cam's Pov

When I saw her, I just wanted to tell her how perfect she is and how beautiful she looked right then. I stuttered, "You lo-ok gorg-eous." What is this girl doing to me? She blushed and said thank you. She's so pretty when she blushes.

I smiled and tried to hide the fact that I was incredibly nervous and announced, "Shall we go then, milady?"

"We shall. Oh please lead the way good sir," she said while giggling.

I laughed and lead her to my billet dad's car. He agreed to drive and that he wouldn't embarrass me.

In the car, we sat next to each other and just kept smiling at each other and saying nothing until we pulled up to the theater.

I paid for the tickets and popcorn and she said, "You can't just pay for everything. You know that right?"

I answered, "I know but I want to."

"Thanks for being such a great gentleman." I felt a blush creep on my face as we went to our seats. During the movie, Maya hid her face in my jacket in the scary parts. It was cute. I felt the urge to show her how much I like her, so I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly to let her know it was ok. She just smiled at me as I put my arm over her and she scooted closer to me. I finally found a girl that made me go crazy.

Maya's Pov

Oh my gosh! When I got scared during the movie, he held my hand and squeezed it. He was so sweet and nice. Then he put his arm over me, and I couldn't help but scoot over closer. I was so close that I could smell that he smelled like pine. He looked over me and whispered, "I really like you Maya." I've dreamt of him saying that, but I never actually thought that it would happen.

I couldn't help but say, "Me too." He smiled at me and held my hand with the arm that was over at me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He started blushing and he always looked adorable when he blushed.

Cam's Pov

She was just amazing. I never thought that I would like her this much until tonight. She made me so happy. After the movie was over, we threw away our popcorn and I asked, "So did you like the movie?"

"Yeah I did, but the best part was hanging out with you." I had to do this right now. I had to show her how much I liked her besides holding her hand. I leaned in and kissed her. It was absolutely wonderful and after we pulled away, she just smiled. She asked, "What was that for?"

"I just really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I felt nervous saying this because she might say no.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Cam." I smiled like the hundredth time today and held her hand again. I called my billet dad and told him that I would be walking her home. He agreed but made sure that I was going to be home for my curfew.

Maya's Pov

Campbell Saunders was my boyfriend! I can't believe that he liked me back. When we walking home, he put his jacket over me to make sure I was warm. He makes me feel so happy and is the sweetest guy I have ever met. I felt so lucky. When we got to my door, I tried to hand him back his jacket but he said, "Keep it. It's yours now."

I thanked him and went to open my door but he stopped me. He leaned in and kissed me. This time it wasn't a fast chaste kiss but a passionate one. I pulled away slowly to check that Katie or my parents weren't watching me. I went inside and said, "Bye Cam."

"Bye Maya." I closed the door and whispered, "Best date ever!"

We were on the phone that night until we both fell asleep. I dreamt of him.

Cam's Pov

Maya and I were talking and texting on the phone until like 2:00am. I already missed being with her so much that I dreamt of her.


	5. Being With You

This took me a long time to come up with. Anyways enjoy!

Maya's Pov

While Tori and Tristan came to sleepover at my house on Saturday, I told them all the details. They were both squealing and yelling, "OH MY GOD Maya, you have a boyfriend!"

I just smiled and blushed thinking of him. He was just so perfect and everything I could ever want. Twenty seconds later, I just answered, "Yeah he makes me so happy. He's a perfect gentlemen. Every time I'm with him, I feel my heart flutter and the butterflies in my stomach."

Tristan and Tori said in unison, "Awwwwwww."

Tori announced, "You guys are so adorable. Now let's hurry up and start our Twilight marathon." She threw her pillow at me, and all of us just laughed.

Tristan, Tori, and I stayed up for hours laughing, eating popcorn, having pillow fights, and watching movies. I am so glad to have friends like them.

On Monday….

In the morning, I was talking with Zig, Tori, and Tristan about Whisperhug and Romeo and Jules when someone yelled my name.

I turned around and saw Cam running towards me. I giggled, "Hey." I pecked him on the cheek and waved goodbye to Tori, Zig, and Tristan as we were walking away.

I asked Cam, "What's up?"

"Well Miss Maya, I was wondering if you would like to come to my house before my hockey practice."

I responded, "Sure I'd love to!"

He smiled, "Great! Well I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok bye." He kissed my cheek and left to go to the hockey team.

During my classes, I kept thinking of Cam. I couldn't wait to meet him at lunch. We said hi in the hallways, but we didn't have enough time to actually have a conversation. The last class before lunch I kept tapping my pencil and looking at the clock. Come on bell ring already.

Two minutes later, the bell rang and I practically sprinted out the door. I quickly put my stuff in my locker, and when I closed my locker door shut, I saw Cam there smiling at me.

"Hey," he announced.

"Hey," I said.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded and he put his arm over me as we strolled to the caf.

We headed to the hockey table, and I was kinda nervous. I mean I've heard what they've done. They even ruined my sister's garden to get revenge.

"Oooh lookie here. It's rookie's girlfriend,"Dallas said smirking.

I gulped and said nothing. We just sat down next to each other.

Dallas asked, "So how far have you guys gone?" Did he just ask that?

Campbell coughed on his water and gave Dallas a dirty look. He answered, "You know what we were about to go."

We stood up and walked to an empty table.

"Sorry about Dallas. I didn't know he was going to do that and I would have never-" I cut him off by kissing him.

He smiled, "I thought you were going to be mad at me."

I asked, "Why would I be mad at you? You had no idea they were going to do that. It's not your fault they're just a bunch of jerks."

He held my hand and said, "You know I really like you right?"

I responded, "Yeah I know."

After school…..

Cam and I were watching movies after we finished our homework. I laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He questioned, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really. Just about you, Tori, and Tristan. I just feel so lucky to have you guys." I sat up and looked at Cam.

"Actually I think I'm lucky to have you." I leaned in and kissed him for a long time until we both decided we needed air.

We both just blushed and smiled at each other. He makes me feel so important and different.

Cam's Pov

That kiss was amazing. I could feel the spark between us. She makes me feel so nervous yet she calms me at the same time. I've never had a girlfriend before and I just make her happy. When she's happy, I'm happy. She's just so different from all the other girls and that's exactly what I like about her.

Hey guys! I want to make a shout out to my friend Bradly. Thank you for inspiring me to write this chapter. Don't give up when it comes to love.


	6. The 2nd Date

Sorry that it took so long to update. I had writer's block. Thank you to Bradly again for helping me write this chapter.

Maya's Pov

I don't know how I have lived so long without Cam. He's just so perfect. Even though we have only been dating for only two weeks, I've been feeling really close to him.

He's planning a date at Little Miss Steaks. He's so sweet. I'm supposed to meet him there at 6:00.

Katie offered to straighten my hair. I picked out my clothes and put on a little blush. I glanced at the clock. 5:55. I am going to be late.

I yelled, "KATIE! Can you drive me to Little Miss Steaks?"

She yelled back, "Ok hold on! Let me get my jacket!"

She came running down the stairs with her keys jingling in her hand. I followed her to the car. When we got to Little Miss Steaks, Katie stated, "You better not do anything."

"I won't. I promise." I hugged her and met Cam at a table. I looked at my watch. 6:10. Dang it! I am late.

"I am so sorry for being late. I lost track of time while I was getting ready."

"It's ok." He pulled out the chair for me and I smiled. Such a gentlemen.

When we both sat down, he grabbed my hand and said, "Je t'aime vraiment Maya. Puis-je vous embrasser? (I really like you Maya. Can I kiss you?) Oh great this is the 100th time blushing because of him.

"Looks like someone had been practicing has been practicing their French." I leaned in and kissed him. We were still holding hands and he just was rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand and staring at me.

Cam's Pov

She looked beautiful tonight. She looked beautiful every day. She would look beautiful even if she a tin can on her head. There's no one else I rather be with.

The waiter asked, "What can I get you guys?"

I looked at all the menu choices and answered, "I'll have a cheeseburger with a side of fries."

I looked at Maya. "Umm I guess I'll have the same thing."

We handed the waiter back our menus. I started staring at Maya again.

"Do I have something on my teeth or something?" she asked.

"No no. I'm just thinking of how I got the most beautiful girl in the world. I don't want to be with anyone else besides you. You're my world." Usually I would get nervous saying romantic things to Maya, but now that I've gotten so used to it, I can say it easily.

"Stop it Cam. You're making me blush AGAIN." Her cheeks turned red and she made that smile that always makes me a thousand times happier.

"But you're so cute when you blush."

"Shut up." She leaned in and kissed me one more time. It was a slow, soft kiss and when we pulled away, she couldn't help but blush again.

"You're the sweetest and most polite guy I've ever met." It was my turn to blush.

"Thanks but you forgot most handsome."

She rolled her eyes and responded in a sarcastic way, "Yeah ok. Whatever you want to think."

The food finally arrived and we fed each other French fries.

"Here comes the choo choo train Maya."

"Really Cam?" She pushed my French fry away and stuffed one of hers in my mouth.

I swallowed the fry and stated, "You could have made me choke Maya."

She laughed and asked, "Is someone a baby?"

"No."

"Whatever."

After we both finished our cheeseburgers, we shared a large bowl of ice cream. (I know Cam has a dairy problem, but in this story he doesn't.)

I saw Maya grab the spoon and put ice cream on my nose. She started laughing.

"You did not just do that."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

I grabbed my spoon and put ice cream on her nose. I started laughing. We started flicking at each other ice cream. It turned into an ice cream war.

Maya announced, "Ok ok. Truce?"

I replied, "Yeah sure I still won though."

"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes again. She grabbed the napkin and started wiping the ice cream on my face. I did the same thing with her.

We split the bill, and walked out of the restaurant together. I held her hand as we turned around the corner.

Maya's Pov

I could feel the warmth of his hand in mine. He stopped walking so I did to. He turned around so that he was facing me.

He leaned in to kiss me so I did too. The kiss started to change from slow to really fast and passionate. He backed me up into a wall and it turned out into a full makeout session. I started to think, "Man is he a great kisser."

He pulled away first. "Sorry. I have been wanting to do that for a while."

"It's ok. Me too."

He put his arm around me and walked me back to my house. On the porch, he kissed me goodbye and it lasted for about five seconds. The perfect end to a perfect date. I smiled and said, "I'll call you later."

He nodded and I closed the door still feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

Ok cheesy right? There's still more Camaya fluff coming just around the corner.


	7. Being Your Student

Sorry it took so long to update. I was finished with the chapter but I couldn't type it and save it. I kinda got the idea from xoxcassie382xox. Thanks by the way and I want you to know that I love all your stories and you're an idol to me. Anyways, enjoy!

Cam's Pov

"Cam I can't skate! AT ALL!" I was trying to get Maya to skate, but she was too scared to.

"You can do this Maya. Just keep your head up and stick on the ice. I will hold your hand the whole time, and if you slip and start falling, I promise I will catch you. I would never let anything hurt you M."

"Ok fine, but I'm only doing this because of you and your cheesiness." I laughed and grabbed her a pair of skates and started to put them on her feet.

"Cinderella, does the slipper fit?"

She smiled, "Yes, Prince Charming. It fits perfectly."

I leaned in to give her a peck on the lips before I went back to tying her skates.

After I finished her skates, I tied mine and we went onto the rink.

"Ok just follow me. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot and you just keep repeating that.

I held her hand and we went in circles all around the rink.

"I think I can do this by myself."

I didn't want her to fall and get hurt. "Are you sure?'

She nodded and let go of my hand. She started skating all by herself. I now know how dads feel when their kid finally learns how to ride a bike.

"You did it! I am so proud of you!"

She skated towards me and went too fast so she practically tackled me. We both laughed until I looked her in the eyes. She was still on top of me, and she was blushing,

I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and kissed her. It was a soft, slow kiss. I stood up and held my hand out to her, and I helped pull her up.

"I think we should go before the hockey team comes."

She nodded and we skated with each other hand in hand out of the rink.

"Now that you have taught me how to skate, I have to teach you the passion of music."

"Ok what do you have in mind?"

"Well we could go to my house and write a song together."

"I don't sing."

"Well today you will." She smiled that 1000 watt smile that makes me go crazy.

"Ok fine." Dang it! She always know how to make me go weak and make me agree with her.

"Let's go." She grabbed my hand and we jogged in the direction of her house.

When we were inside, she led me to her room and grabbed her guitar in the corner.

Maya's Pov

I grabbed my guitar and brought my songbook out that I have never shown to anyone before. Cam is the person I trust most so he is the only person I would show it to.

"What's that?"

"My songbook. You're the only person I've shown this to."

"Aww that's sweet M."

"So about the song."

"Yeah?"

"We should come up with a title."

"How about "I Love You With All My Heart" for the title?"

"Ok first of all, that's a little too cheesy. Second, it's a little bit too long."

"The title is true Maya."

"What?"

"I love you." Cam loved me? Campbell Saunders loved me! I couldn't believe it. I mean I've been wanting to say it for a while now, but I just thought it was too soon."

I smiled and blushed. "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

He leaned in and kissed me and turned into a passionate kiss. I finally pulled away.

"Ok let's work on the song."

He made a pouty face and said, "Fine fine."

"Ooh I have an idea!"

"What?"

"How about it could be "The Perfect Two" for the title?"

"And you say I'm cheesy."

"I know it's corny, but we could make a really good song out of this. You could say some of your cheesy stuff to me, and we can make it into a song."

"Ok. Ummm, you can be the peanut butter to my jelly."

"Yeah that's really good. Keep going."

"You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly." Aww, that's so sweet. I blushed once more.

"Yeah. How about, "You can be the captain and I can be your first mate."

"Yeah yeah and how about, "You can be the chills that I feel on our first date?"

"Yeah see I knew you could write a song."

After half an hour, we finished the song and sang it together.

"Hey Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"We could sing this together in one of Whisperhug's gigs."

"No no Maya. I seriously don't sing."

"Yeah but you just sang right now."

"Maya that was for you though. This is different. We'll be singing in front of people."

"So are you embarrassed?"

"No no Maya. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm nervous okay? It's not really easy to sing in front of other people."

"Well just pretend you're at one of your hockey games."

"I guess I could try."

"Good." I kissed him on the cheek for how happy I was. Cam and I were going to sing together!

Cam's Pov

"Good." I could feel her soft lips on my cheek which helped calm my nerves a little bit. How was I supposed to sing in front of people? I don't sing! I only did this for Maya! What if I embarrass her?

Ok I DO NOT OWN "The Perfect Two" by Auburn. Anyways , now how will Cam be able to sing if he's so nervous? Don't worry all of the answers will come in the next chapter.

BTW I have like 4 other ideas for the story so you guys will probably have 4 other chapters.


	8. The Perfect Song

Ok I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I hope this will make up for it.

Cam's Pov

I've been stressing all week about singing in public. I mean I could embarrass her in front of the whole school! She could stop liking me! Ok calm down Cam. She's not going to stop liking you just because you can't sing. But what if she is? I kept mentally arguing with the voice in my head until I saw her blonde hair.

I have to tell her before the assembly that we're going to sing at. I tapped Maya on the shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey." She gave me a peck on the lips.

"So are you excited for the assembly? I can't wait to sing with you." How am I supposed to tell her that I won't sing if she's being so nice? Why does Maya have to be so sweet and adorable? Ok Cam stop thinking about how cute Maya is when you have to tell her you won't sing with her.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Look Maya I seriously don't want to sing in front of the whole school."

"What?" She started to frown and I started to feel guilty.

"It's not that I don't want to sing with you. It's just I'm nervous. I'm afraid that I'll embarrass you and make myself the laughing stalk. I'm afraid that if I do that you'll stop liking me."

"So that's what this is about? Cam you're not going to embarrass me. You're a great singer and if you make yourself a laughing stalk, then I'm going down with you. I won't stop liking you just because you embarrass yourself. We're a team and nothing's going to change that. Just breathe and look at me the whole time. Hey just have fun on that stage and forget about the audience. Just pretend it's only you and me writing a song in my bedroom. You'll be fine." She gave a soft smile and kissed my cheek.

Hearing her say that gives me great relief. I couldn't have fallen more in love with her in that moment. "You know that I love you right?"

She replied, "I know. Love you too."

At the assembly…

Maya's Pov

I hope Cam will be fine. This morning he seemed so nervous. I hope he remembered what I said. I gave a smile and grabbed his hand and led him on the stage.

I whispered, "Remember just breathe and look at me the whole time."

He let out a huge sigh and nodded. I smiled at him.

I gave Mo a thumbs up to start the music and he gave a thumbs up back.

The beginning was great. Cam started being comfortable on the stage and he started singing to the audience.

I sang, "You can be the prince and I can be the princess."

"You can be the sweet tooth and I can be the dentist."

Cam's Pov

I have to admit that it was kinda fun. I remembered what Maya said to me earlier and pretended it was just her and me in her bedroom. I felt less nervous and started to step out of my comfort zone and I sang out to the audience. Maya was right. Then, I thought to myself, "When is she not?"

Maya's Pov

Once the song was over, I jumped into his arms and hugged him. I was so proud of him overcoming his fear.

When the assembly was over, Cam came up to me and brought a bouquet of roses.

"What's this?"

"This is for singing so beautifully at the assembly and helping me overcome my fear."

Aww I have the sweetest boyfriend ever. "Thanks. You are such a great singer. I never would've guessed it."

"Well it's one of my many hidden talents."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up and kiss me."

He picked me up and twirled me around and kissed me. "How about that for a kiss?"

I said, "I don't know. I think I've seen better."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

He just rolled his eyes and we walked to French class hand in hand. I can't believe that I have the most perfect boyfriend ever. How did I get so lucky?

Sorry that it's so short, but I promise that I will have another chapter up in a few days.


	9. Our Study Date

Maya's Pov

Cam was coming to my house, so we can study for French class. I put my textbook and all of our assignments on the table. I laid down on the couch listening to music on my iPod until the doorbell rang.

I opened the door to see the best boyfriend ever standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey beautiful, ready to study?"

"Yeah I have our assignments in the living room."

We stood there for a few minutes in an awkward silence.

"Are you going to let me in, or are you going to block the door the whole time?" My faced turned red from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah right." I let him in the house and led him into the living room.

I asked, "So what should we start on?"

"I know what to start on." He leaned in and I stopped him with my hand.

"Not that you doofus. I mean on our assignments."

"Aw, dang it," he said sarcastically.

"Let's start with this one," I announced. I picked the one that looked the easiest.

"Okay looks pretty easy."

I looked at the questions. These were a piece of cake! How do you say red in French? Say a sentence more than seven words in French.

"Well the first one is rouge, but what should we say for the second one?" I asked.

"Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Maya," he replied.

"I have no idea what that means," I responded.

He chuckled, "I love you with all my heart, Maya."

Oh great, my face is turning into a tomato again. Curse my pale skin.

I gave him a small smile before returning to my work. "Well that is more than seven words, but I don't think our teacher would like it."

He chuckled again. "Ok then how about, L'amour est l'un des aspects les plus importants de la vie?" (Love is one of the most important aspects of life.)

"Now are you just trying to be corny?"

He answered, "I'm only being corny because I'm hungry."

"Ok fine I'll get some snacks for us."

I brought to him some Cheetos and a soda from the kitchen.

"Thanks."

"Hey did you actually put what you said to me for the answer?"

"Maybe." He had a guilty look on his face.

I just rolled my eyes. I grabbed some Cheetos and ate them until I had fingers covered in cheese.

I leaned over to Cam until I got really close to his face and then I put cheesy powder on his cheeks.

I laughed so hard that some of the Cheetos fell onto the ground.

"What was that for?"

"Now you're cheesy in both ways." I got a towel and wiped off the cheese from my fingers.

Cam's Pov

Could she be any more adorable right now? I can't believe that 3 ½ months ago we were just two shy kids getting to know each other. Now we are two people madly in love that were inseparable.

After an hour and a half, we finally finished all of our assignments.

"Hey I know a nickname for you."

"What is that?"

"Cheesy."

"Definitely not."

"It fits you perfectly. Cheesy is officially your nickname."

I pretended to roll my eyes at her. I have the most beautiful, funny girlfriend ever.

"Let's play a board game."

"But I don't want to."

"Fine, what do you want to do?"

I put my arm around her, and she scooted closer to me. I gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Sorry, but that's not an activity."

I responded, "Yes it is, and it's educational."

She looked at me curiously. "How is this educational?"

"Well we learned why it's called French kissing, and I learned that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world."

She looked away and blushed. She still is always cute when she blushes.

"Why are you always so corny?"

"It's my job."

"Well you have one weird job."

"Yeah, but it's only for one girl that I have to do it for. And she is the most amazing person I have ever met."

"You're so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too." I gave short, tender kiss on the lips.

I announced, "Let's go watch a movie."

Ok sorry it's short. There's only two more chapters until the end and I have to admit that I'll miss this story. Thanks for reading guys!


	10. Homecoming is Almost Here!

Cam's Pov

There's homecoming coming up, and I want to ask Maya out in a romantic way. I've been trying to come up with ideas, so I've been ignoring her. I didn't want to blurt out what I was doing for her, and I needed a lot of time to plan how I was going to do it. I really hope that she isn't mad at me.

Maya's Pov

Cam has been ignoring me all week. I mean sure there was an occasional hi in the hallways, but there was nothing else. I'm starting to get worried because Cam has never done this before. Did something happen at home? Is he planning to break up with me? There are so many possibilities I can't even count.

I walked up to Tristan and Tori who were jumping up and down excitedly.

"Why are you guys so happy?" I asked.

Tristan answered, "Because homecoming is coming up and Fab asked me! Now all we need to do is find perfect outfits for the dance."

'Tristan, that's really great for you!"

Tori asked, "What about you and Cam?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet. He's been ignoring me lately."

Tori stated, "So wait. He hasn't asked you yet?"

I sighed. "No and I don't know what to do about it."

Tristan said, "Well maybe he's planning something special for you."

"I guess."

"Ok enough with the sadness, Maya! Let's change the subject. We need to find the perfect dress for you!"

"Guys, I don't even know if I'm going."

Tristan responded, "Wait what? Maya you're crazy. You need to go. "

"It's not even worth it if I'm going to be alone. You guys will have your dates and I'll be in the middle of the dance floor all lonely."

Tori replied, "That's not true. Cam is probably just nervous asking you. You guys would be perfect together. Just wait you guys will be crowned king and queen. Just please go. For us?"

I sighed again, "Ok for you."

Tori squealed, "Eeek! Yay!"

Sometimes I worry about Tori and her crazy antics.

I walked to my locker only to find a note attached to it. It read:

Maya,

Sorry I've been ignoring you lately. I promise this will make up for it. Meet me in Mrs. Morrison's classroom at lunch.

Cam

I smiled after I read it. I couldn't wait to see Cam again.

The day passed by slowly. All I could think about was seeing Cam. Finally after science, it was lunch.

I practically sprinted out of the room as fast as I could. I quickly put my stuff in my locker and headed to Mrs. Morrison's classroom.

As I was walking, Cam stopped me.

"You have to close your eyes."

"Wait why? And where have you been?"

"Trust me all will be explained when we get there. Just close your eyes."

"Ok."

Cam held my hand and led me through a crowd of students. When he stopped he announced, "Ok open your eyes."

I gasped at the sight of all the flowers around the room and the twinkly lights all around it.

"What is this for?"

"See the reason I've been ignoring you is because I was planning on asking you something very important, and I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"So what did you want to ask me?"

Cam's Pov

This was the time I had to ask her. I grabbed a rose and went down on my knee.

"Maya, will you go to homecoming with me?"

"Of course Cheesy. You're so sweet for doing this."

I smiled the biggest smile that spread across my face. I gave her the rose and picked her up and twirled her around. I then gave her a passionate kiss.

When we kiss, I always feel like I'm on a cloud. I never wanted to leave Maya's side no matter what.

When we pulled apart, we both were blushing. I'm so glad she said yes. There wasn't any way that anybody could let me down today.

"Now I'm wondering how you could top this for Prom."

I laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. Later I would have to clean all this up because Mr. Simpson gave me permission to do it as long as I cleaned it up. I didn't want to worry about that now though. I just wanted to think about spending time with my beautiful girlfriend.

Ok guys, last chapter is next. I'm really going to miss this story and all of its wonderful readers. Don't worry I'm making a new story right now. I love all of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited. You guys are the best! See you guys next time!

Kayla


	11. The Perfect Night

Ok guys last chapter is here. Enjoy!

Maya's Pov

I put on my dress and looked at the mirror. It went down all the way to my legs and was pink and made out of silk. I guess Tori was right. It really did look good on me.

I started curling my hair until I had lustrous curls. I put on blush, mascara, and a little lip gloss. I put on my contacts and my ballet slippers. I tried wearing heels, but I couldn't walk without tripping or falling. Typical clumsy me.

I put my money and glasses in my purse and sat down in the chair in front of my dresser. I glanced at the time. 5:30. Cam is probably almost here.

After a few minutes, Katie yelled, "Maya! Cam is here!"

I slowly walked down the stairs, and I felt all eyes on me.

Cam stated, "Maya you look….wow. You look beautiful."

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks."

"Here I got you this."

He gave me a corsage and put it on my hand. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Katie announced, "Ahhh young love. You better not break her heart or else I will break you."

I facepalmed my forehead. Oh Katie. Why must you do that? Especially now.

Cam nodded obediently. "I don't plan to anytime soon."

He gave me that loving smile that always makes me melt. I'll never get used to that.

"Good. Well there's Jake. I'll see ya guys later."

I nodded. After Katie left, there was a silence. Not an awkward one, but just a comfortable silence.

Finally, he announced, "So shall we go then, milady?"

I giggled. "We shall. Oh please lead the way good sir." I remember our first date when he said that. The whole thing was perfect. It's hard to believe that was only four months ago. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

Campbell's dad drove us, but I didn't mind. Again, it was like our first date. I still have the butterflies from last time. Cam is the only one who makes me feel like this. Nervous, but happy at the same time.

When we arrived, he opened the door for me and inside we saw a disco ball, balloon, tables with tablecloths, and twinkly lights everywhere. The dance committee really went all out.

Tori and Tristan came up to me with Zig and Fab.

"You guys made it! You look so pretty Maya!" Tori exclaimed.

Cam's Pov

Maya always looks pretty no matter what. Even if she was wearing rags, she would still be beautiful.

Maya responded, "Thanks. You guys really look great."

"Well let's stop all the yapping, and let's hit the dance floor!" Tristan exclaimed.

Maya grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the dance floor. I have to admit, it was fun. It was the perfect night and nothing could ruin it.

When a slow song came on, I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck.

I looked into Maya's eyes for a second. I don't know what I would do without her. She's my rock and if she wasn't there to support me, I wouldn't know what to do.

I said, "I love you Maya, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too."

Suddenly, we were interrupted by someone speaking into the microphone. "Ok everybody! Time to announce this year's homecoming king and queen!"

Maya's Pov

As soon as Campbell's name was called for king, I was so happy for him. He looked at me and I just said, "Go."

He nodded and went up the stage. Marisol put the crown on him and I clapped loudly. Marisol announced, "Okay. Now the queen…. is Mary Sumter!"

Of course Mary got queen. She's one of the most popular girls in the school.

Marisol stated, "Ok now it's Degrassi tradition that king and queen must dance."

Cam replied, "Actually I'm not doing the tradition this year."

He ran up to me. "Maya is my only queen."

Awww he is so sweet. Another slow song went on, and the spotlight went on us. I didn't care if everybody was looking at me. All I wanted to focus on was Cam.

Cam's Pov

I grabbed the crown off of my head and put it on Maya's. "You will always be my queen."

She smiled and blushed her adorable blush. I then leaned in and kissed her. After a few seconds everybody said, "Awww."

Both of us just blushed and kept slow-dancing. Everybody went back to their dates and stopped looking at us. Thank goodness.

All my focus was on Maya. As long she's on my side, I'll be the happiest man in the world. She's my whole world and nothing could ever change that. This love is turning into something beautiful and I don't want it to ever stop.

After a few songs, we started to dance like crazy nerds again. I'll always remember this night for the rest of my life.

Ok guys! That was it! I'll miss all of my wonderful readers! I love you guys and I'll see you in my next story!

Kayla


End file.
